


Scarlet & Vermilion

by Lilu00



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Ass-Kicking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilu00/pseuds/Lilu00
Summary: Years ago a certain white-haired demon hunter helped you to save your city from a mysterious attack and find the person behind it, the events led you to an important discovery: you had complete control over hell gates. Determined to investigate your new-found powers you left Dante without taking his warning and his tale about the legendary dark knight Sparda seriously. It didn't take you long to realize underestimating him was a mistake, you were in a big trouble and needed his help again.I suck at writing summary.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks this is my first fic :3

It was near Christmas and you needed to get home as soon as possible since you had recently joined military and Christmas holidays was a good chance to meet your family. As you were riding through the city with your motorcycle you noticed that something was off there were a lot of noises around which was natural for this time of the year, but the problem was that they didn't seem happy or cheerful you stopped at the main square in the town for a moment and took a good look around the atmosphere was ominous, then suddenly an involuntary shiver ran through your spine as you heard a woman scream:  
"Monsters"  
you saw some terrifying creatures with a scythe coming out of nowhere and faster than you could blink the crowed went wild and people started running you couldn't actually see what was happening but you switched the key and started riding as fast as you could to your house.  
You finally made it but ...  
Why your door looked broken? What the hell was going on?  
You rushed inside as a terrible smell hit your nose, you panicked" it’s not happening" "it’s not happening" you heard a harsh cry from upstairs, it wasn't a sound a human could make was it one of the creatures from the square? You hesitated, but still followed direction of the voice.  
You turned lights on to see the most horrifying scene of your life blood was everywhere and something was eating a corps you didn't want to think who was it you felt sick, and you were just about to scream when the creature turned to look at you. It looked like a dead person you had five seconds to react as it launched itself at you, you were able to escape its assault as it tried to cut you but ended up with its scythe stuck in the wall behind you had a gun but could it kill this? You started shooting the creature as it neared bullets did hurt it after all but not much you cursed, it was close, and you didn't have enough space to move you had to act quick you gathered all your energy and gave it your most powerful kick you started shooting again for like Two minutes when the creature finally let out a cry of agony as it turned to dust it was the time when you heard screams outside of your house the town was under attack, but before you could think about anything else reality hit your parents were killed and you didn't have the guts to go and check you shouted your parents name in a futile attempt but no answer came you wanted to scream and cry, but you needed to be rational you had to get out of the city as soon as possible.  
You tried to search your parents room for extra weapon and bullets your dad was a police officer and luckily you were able to find an old shot-gun then you went to get some water and cash you wanted to bury your family, but it was kinda impossible you made a silent vow to get revenge but First, you needed to find out who was responsible for that.  
*****  
Dante swore it was supposed to be a minor job but somehow it turned out to nightmare the city was effected people were running and bodies of those who weren't lucky enough was scattered around he didn't like this shit at all. He was going to find out who was behind this, demons wouldn't just come out of hell and attack cities like this he made a quick plan he was going to first kill all of these ugly mother fu*kers second find the main portal and the person who opened it, and he better not to be Vergil but it couldn't be him he was stuck in hell since a year ago.  
He sighed he didn't like using his brain too much a group of hell Cainas appeared before him and saved him from more thinking he smiled to himself began fighting eagerly.  
****  
Dante could see a huge energy core in the middle of the city, but the problem was the sun was rising, and he wasn't sure if its just normal light and fuzz around his head or actually some magical energy he heard footsteps behind him, he turned quickly expecting a demon, but all he saw was a girl although she was wearing a black tank top and her (s/c) face was covered with dirt she had a shotgun and looked toned for her age he still couldn't believe she has survived. He smirked:  
"What are you doing here babe?"  
She only frowned:  
"Who the hell are you?"   
He grinned at her annoyed face oh this one was going to be fun:  
"It's the legendary demon hunter Dante!" he said in a dramatic manner and he could see the girl was not interested in being nice or friendly as she only stared at him unimpressed.  
"So these things are demons" she said more to herself.  
"Look babe what about getting to a safe place, and let me do the work huh?"  
Oh shit he made her angry, and he had only said a few sentences to her, his luck with women was truly cursed! But still she didn't shoot him in the face which was a good sign.  
"If you hunt demons... can you take me with you ?"  
He made a face like he is thinking about her request then answered with raised eyebrows and a silly smile:  
"Nope!"


	2. The challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is like my 3rd language so if you noticed any errors please tell me.

"Fine, I'll go alone, shouldn't have asked for your help in the first place."

Dante watched you rolling your eye and walk past him apparently you weren't the friendly type. He opened his mouth to say something back but stopped when he noticed you were walking in a half-ruined store behind him.he didn't want to follow you but his curiosity finally got better of him.

"What is this place?

You just shrugged refusing to answer him. You haven't eaten in nearly a day and you were starving. You left your stuff and "newfound" weapons on the main counter to search for some food or anything you could eat you didn't think there were so many options because if the electricity was out then a lot of foods must have gone bad. To your surprise it wasn't and you could find something decent hoping that the owner wouldn't mind. Maybe food would make you feel better you couldn't still believe it, demons? You were trying not to panic but things were getting more bizarre, earlier this day you met a tall goth looking woman with grey skin who attacked you with her giant claws she was also super fast and could lift a car over her head as if it weighed nothing and as strange as she was you had to collect yourself and fight her or she would bite your head off. your city was full of creatures (or demons) that looked like they've been ripped out of a comic book page and they were running around ruining everything you didn't have much time process all of this shit while fighting your way through the hellish city you called home, you returned to your original spot to see Dante examining your twin swords. You got them after you beat the goth lady, she muttered something about helping you with your goal and turned to double swords and you just spend half an over staring at them and laughing nervously.

"Where did you get these?"

He just told you to go away, but now he was following you asking annoying questions.

"One of those demons, I defeated her, and she somehow turned to swords."

Dante didn't seem surprised, but you could sense that he was suspicious.

"I don't know so many women who can defeat demons with their bare hands."

You weren't going to tell him about three years of military experience so you pulled out your guns and tossed them on the floor that explained the string of bullets on your shoulders and your skills which was enough.

He looked at you from the corner of his eyes and returned to examining your swords both red and equal in length one a little darker and had a white jewel on it the other had a baby pink one.

He started performing some stupid moves with them which activated the jewels, they formed a magical aura around themselves and made some odd sound like lightsabers which made Dante excited enough to cut the shelf before him in half in a swift strike, you nearly choked on your food and stared at him wide eyed. your reaction made him to smirk and give you a smug look and you quickly turned away cursing, cocky bastard.

"You know all demonic weapons have special powers bound to them" he answered your silent question with a shrug as if it was a normal thing like reading a newspaper or watching TV.

"They are nice baby are you going to name them?" He pointed to the sword tucked at his back "mine is called rebellion".

You laughed nervously could this get any strangers? Well apparently you had two magical swords, and as stupid as naming an object sounded you voiced your thoughts "Scarlet and Vermilion" you named them because of their color.

"Basic."

You glared at him and asked if he had a better idea apparently he didn't as he returned them to you and went to search for something to eat like you, you were finished when you saw him coming back with three boxes of strawberry sundae in his hands he sat in front of you and started eating he looked like a five-year-old who was happy to eat his favorite dessert although a white-haired five-year-old, you wondered why he had white hair was it hair dye or just genetic? You continued ogling him he was tuned and appeared to be tall you couldn't guess his age since you always sucked at it and his hair was kinda making him look older. He he looked kinda handsome with his sharp jaw line and intense blue eyes, he was wearing a long red leather coat and despite that you weren't the person to question people's fashion choices you thought the red matching pants wasn't a good idea.

He noticed you were staring and gave you a toothy grin you quickly looked away and started asking yourself that what have had possessed you to ask for his help?

Maybe it was because you had no idea what was happening, and he looked like he knew what he was doing and seemed to be an expert in this "devil hunting" thing you didn't even think demons existed two days ago, but now they had your city was destroyed by them and many people were killed you were more terrified than you liked to admit and the fact that you weren't familiar with the situation was making everything even worse.

"Hey Missy it was a pleasure to meet you now if you don't mind I have a city to save."

Dante's voice broke your thoughts you looked up at his tall figure getting up to take his leave he couldn't just leave now! Not when there were so many unanswered questions lingering in your mind.

"Wait!"

You got up and followed him

"Yes babe? Do you want to spend some time with me? I promise you I'll take you to a date after I take care of this."

he motioned to the half-ruined city behind him with his giant sword and a smug smirk that was begging you to put your fist on it.

"I just need to know a few things about (you tried not to cringe at the word) demons."

He gave you a tired face and sighed 

"Alright, millennia ago a demon called Mundus tried to take over earth and one of his generals..."he cleared his throat and continued."Sparda betrayed him and separated underworld from earth."

You had no choice but to believe this fantasy shit "He clearly sucked at sealing things demons are on earth now."

You couldn't help but interrupt

"Well, he was actually really good at it someone should've opened a gate to the underworld."

"Why would someone do that?"

He shrugged indifferently "I'm trying to find out babe".

No no he wasn't it was your city, and it was you who lost your family because of it 

"I'll go alone you are not needed here."

He raised his eyebrows and pouted his lips "Well babe as much as I remember it was you who asked for my help." 

you were deeply regretting doing so but now you had all the information you needed 'or you thought you had' and nothing could stop you from sending the person who started this in the deepest part of hell.

"Forget that I'll do it and try not to get in my way."

He shook his head with a chuckle

"Ok now since you insist I'll let you try but if I got there... he pointed his sword to the purple magical barrier that was getting bigger and bigger each hour... sooner than I do it's Aaall yours."

You smirked you loved a good challenge "Fine" you said without hesitation. He returned your smirk. "Until later" and turned to leave before you stopped him again "Hey Dante" he looked at you questionably and raised an eyebrow.

"I always win."

His lips curved in a devilish smile his voice a little husky and challenging.

"We shall see."


End file.
